Switchup
by insider.chick98
Summary: Everybody knows that Beck and Jade broke up. And everybody thinks that Andre is in love with Tori. People know there is a little chemestry between Beck and Tori. And only one person knows how Andre, at one time, felt about Jade. As the classic couples of Hollywood Arts fall apart...some umpredictable ones come into play. JadeXAndre ToriXbeck and some CatXRobbie possibly :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i just want to say that i do not own victorious. the only thing i own about this is the laptop i used to type it on...wait no the laptop is my dad's...oh wait the s'more poptart i ate as brain food when i was writing this is mine...wait no, my dad's girlfriend bought those. dang, i really dont own anything. well enoy and review please :)**

* * *

"Hey Jade?" A perky little red head asked, walking up to a locker that had scissors on the door. "Can I ask you something?"

Jade West put the, painted black, theatre history book she had once again borrowed from her new found friend, Tori, in her bag. "Sure, what's up Cat?"

"Why have you been in such a good mood lately?" Cat questioned her. "When you and Beck broke up you we so angry when you were around him, but now you don't care about any of that. It's like you and Beck were never together."

Jade shut her locker door. "Well, I'm over it." Jade started walking towards the doors leading to the Asphalt Café. "Hey, Cat, can I borrow some money for lunch?"

"One time I lent my brother money for our lunch, but all her bought was oregano that made me feel funny after I ate the food." Cat said.

"So…." Jade said, "Is that a no?"

"No, here you go." Cat reached into her pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "But, you're acting like you did when you first met Beck back in freshman year."

"Cat, I thought we were done talking about this."

"Oh my god!" Cat exclaimed, "You like someone else!"

Jade threw he hand over Cat's mouth. "Do not say another word." Jade demanded, dragging her away from the doors and into the janitor's closet.

"Who do you like?" Cat asked.

"It's none of your business, Cat."

"Is it one of our friends?"

"Cat, just don't mention this to anyone." Jade ordered.

Cat giggled, "KK."

"Ok," Jade said, "Let's go get lunch." Jade walked out of the janitor's closet, cat only a few steps behind her. They were walking to the asphalt Café when a voice behind them called their names.

"Little Red! Jade!" yelled the voice. Jade and Cat turned around to see their keyboard playing, male friend Andre walking up to them. "We're all going to Nozu for lunch, do you want to come?"

"Yay! I love Sushi!" Cat exclaimed.

Jade shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, why not?"

As Jade walked behind Andre, her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**so yeah... i know it's really sort...but hopefully the next ones will be longer. Let me know what you think...i know im not the best writer but i love it and i really want to get better so please give me some advice :) thanks **


	2. Author's Notesorry :

Hey guys J Thanks for the great review, I really appreciate it. So, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out of town for the weekend, so I'm not going to be able to upload. As soon as I get back I'm gonna get right back into the swing of things. I'm also sorry that I made you guys think there was a new chapter when it was just me rambling. Expect a new chapter by Tuesday, if it's not there, I give you permission to strongly dislike me. I will most likely upload it sometime on Tuesday, so it might be really late before its up for you to read. Sorry L once again, I want to say thanks for all the awesome reviews, I'm glad you all like the story so much J


	3. Chapter 2

Jade, Cat and Andre walked out to the parking lot where Beck had parked his truck.

"Hey!" Tori yelled in a squeaky voice. "There they are!" She pointed at the three teenagers walking towards them.

"Why do you sound like a sixth grade boy?" Jade asked as she walked up to Tori.

"I got into a screaming match with Trina this morning." Tori said.

'Why?" questioned Beck.

"She was using my phone and she dropped it in the bathtub." Tori said squeaking all through the sentence.

"Why wasn't she using her cell phone?" Robbie asked.

Tori sighed, "So she wouldn't drop her phone in the bathtub."

The gang exchanged glances. "So…." Andre said, "To Nozu?"

"TO NOZU!" The other five exclaimed before piling into Beck's truck.

Beck climbed into the driver's seat as Tori hopped into the passenger side. As Andre crawled into the cramped backseat, Jade pushed Cat out of the way and climbed in before her. Once everyone was situated in the truck, Beck started it up and started driving out of the parking lot.

"Oh my god!" Cat exclaimed, putting her hands on her cheeks. She quickly reached into her bra and pulled out her Pearphone.

Rex cocked his head. "You keep your phone in your bra?" He questioned her.

Cat giggled, "Yeah…" she smiled as she tapped the screen of the phone a few times before placing it back into her bra.

A few seconds later, Jade felt a vibration in her purse. _Oh god, what could Cat want?_ She thought. Jade reached into her purse and pulled out her Pearphone to reveal a one word text.

_Andre?! _

Jade's eyes widened as she sent a death glare at Cat. She put her phoneback inti her purse without replying.

"Who beeped?" Andre asked.

"Nobody." Jade replied.

"Oooohhhh!" Tori squeaked. "Does Jade have a secret boyfriend?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "No I don't."

"Then tell us who texted." Andre said.

Jade groaned. "It's not a big deal."

Beck turned the truck into a parking lot. "And we're here, so it really doesn't matter anymore." He put the truck in park and everybody climbed out.

Slightly off pitch singing filled the restaurant and the gang walked in.

"Awwww!" Tori yelled. "They're doing karaoke!"

"Sorry Tori." Andre apologized

Tori sighed, "Well, I'm gonna go look at the songs."

"Well don't torture yourself." Beck said as Tori walked away.

"I'll look with you." Jade followed Tori to the list of songs.

Andre's head followed the two girls as they walked away.

"Andre?" Robbie asked, "Were you just checking out Tori?"

"Why were you checking out Tori?!" Beck yelled in a whisper tone.

Cat gasped.

"What?" Andre said defensively. "I did not check out Tori."

"Yeah you did." Rex said.

Cat giggled, "You ust called out by a puppet.

"Don't call him a puppet!" Robbie demanded.

"What are you doing checking out Tori?" Beck questioned. "She's one of your best friends."

"I was not checking out-" Andre was cut off by Tori and Jade walking up to them. "Tori! Hi!"

"Andre," Jade asked, "What was the name of that song you sang at the Asphalt Café? It was for your dog or something?"

"365?" Andre said confused. "Why?"

"Come here." Tori grabbed Andre's wrist and dragged him over to the karaoke station, followed by everyone else. "Is this your song?" Tori pointed to a song on the list.

Andre focused his eyes at the paper, "Yeah, that's my song!" He turned around to look at the group, 'My song is on the karaoke list." Andre raised an eyebrow, "Why is my song on a karaoke list in a Japanese restaurant?"

"Don't ask why. Just get up there and sing it!" Beck told him.

Andre turned around to look at Tori, "You can't sing backup!"

Tori shook her head. "No, if only the two other girls here went to a performing arts high school and could sing really well."

Cat gasped, "Tori! We do go to a performing arts high school!"

Tori laughed, "That's right!"

Andre faced Cat and Jade. "Will one of you sing backup for me?"

"I'll do it." Jade volunteered.

Cat smiled at Jade as her and Andre walked up to the stage. The MC started the song and Andre and Jade started to sing.

As they were singing, Tori looked at Andre, and at the way he was looking at Jade and whispered "Oh my god,"

Throughout the entire song, Andre and Jade didn't take their eyes off each other once.


End file.
